User blog:R5girl/Meeting R5 part 4
Meeting R5 part 4 Dear readers i just wanna thank shaytree (Peacelove100), Ryan (RyanthespeedDemon), and lastly claire (hellokittyR5) for being in my story and for giving me ideas :D...so here it goes...P.S IT A LIL BIT SUCKS O.O At School Jecko:*bad sigh* school Claire:IKR EEEEEEK---WIAIT WAS THAT A BAD SIGH OR GOOD SIGH????? Jecko:bad.... Claire:why? R5 IS COMING TO OUR SCHOOL EVEN THOUGH WE ALREADY MET THEM?!?! Jecko:ohhhhh yaaaaaaaa *good sight* SCHOOL :D R5:(or R4 :P) *walks in* Everyone except ryan/claire/gabby/olivia/jecko:*fangirls or fanguys* Girl 1:HEY ROSS CAN U SIGN THIS!! Girl 2:RATLIFF UR SO GOOD AT DRAMMING AAH! Girl 3:ROCKY MARRY ME!! Claire: woah O.o whats happening *jumps and sees whats going on* Gabby:hmmmm R5 is already here huh? R5: can u guys give us space plz! Everyone:*gives them space* Boy 1:HEY R5 CAN U GUYS PLAY 1 SONG!! Ross: *looks at rocky, rydel, ratliff,* Ok fine...this song is called LOUD Looking for the one tonight, but I can't see you cause I'm blinded by all the lights, oh and I can't ever get it right, I need a breakthrough why are you so hard to find I've been searching every city never giving up till I find my angel diamond in the rough looking for a signal baby turn it up tonight Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops come on get loud till they shut us down come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na Looking for the light to shine, start a fire and girl I'll be the first in line, oh and baby when the stars align, we can't get no higher, you just give me a sign Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftop come on get loud till they shut us down come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na looking for the one tonight Come on get loud loud let it out, shout it out from the rooftops come on get loud till they shut us down... come on get loud loud let it out, show me everything that you got come on get loud loud I need you now, baby let me hear it loud Na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na I've been looking for the one na na na na na na, na na na na na na, na na na na na na I've been looking for the one tonight na na na na na na, na na na na na na I've been looking for the one tonight Everyone: *claps* Bell rings Ross/rydel/claire/jecko:*goes to music class* ratliff/rocky/ryan/gabby/olivia: *goes to social studies* Everyone else:*goes to their class* At olive garden Riker:*walks in* Person who works there: hi how many people :D Riker:oh just me PWWT: ok follow me Riker:ok *follows and sits down in table* thank u ???: Hi im ur waitress and wh-- Riker?? Riker:Shaytree? Ur my waitress and u work here? Shaytree:ya i do Riker: oh well ok *smiles* Shaytree: So what drink would u like? Riker: oh i just want water Shaytree:ok *writes down water in notepad* ok ill be right bck *gets drink Riker: *POV* SHE WORKS HERE AND SHES MY WAITRESS.....YESSSS :D *END OF POV* Shaytree: ok heres ur drink *gives drink* what would u like to order? Riker:oh ill just have pasta :D Shaytree:ok..it will be ready in 5 min :) Riker: ok _______________ ok i know this sucks but in next ep im sure it'll be better and for claire srry its not this ep where ross will pick between u and katie srry :/ PLZ COMMENT BELOW FOR REQUESTS :D!!! BAA BAA BAA SHEEP :) Category:Blog posts